


A Game of Jealousy

by Bridii



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Dates, Dirty Talk, Ex Sex, Exes, Fluff, Jealous, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridii/pseuds/Bridii
Summary: Ben and Callum both end up in the Albert on separate date nights, but it doesn’t end how they planned when they both start playing a game, the aim to get the other jealous.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Part I of II

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit, the tags cover everything, all things that happen are consensual. If you feel this could be triggering then please do not read! <3

* * *

**A Game of Jealousy**

* * *

  
Ben was on a date, he looked good. A black shirt with the first couple buttons opened, the sleeves rolled up, and tight black jeans that squeezed his thighs and wrapped tight around his arse. It was a Saturday night and the Albert was packed.

Walking to the bar he spotted his date, tall - not as tall as Callum - and had an alright smile - but without the dimples Callum had. He sighed and shook his head as he approached, he had to stop thinking about his sex on legs ex. He had to get laid. The thought of another man inside him wasn’t something he was particularly up for, but he had to eventually, he couldn’t be caught up on Callum Highway and his red ears forever, not when he was the one who had fucked it up and ended it, breaking Callum’s heart while doing so.

It turns out his name was Sam, they shook hands and Ben frowned at the lack of reaction to his touch. They sat down on some stools near the bar and Ben ordered 3 rounds of shots. He needed them, and Sam might as well join him, might make him marginally more fun. “So, Ben, what do ya do in your spare time?” Sam ghosted his hand over Ben’s shoulder, it wasn’t half the size of Callum’s, Callum’s hand that could do literally anything to Ben, and he’d let him with a smile on his face. “Suck cock, what about yourself?” Ben stared lazily at Sam, who’s eyes widened. God this alcohol wasn’t working fast enough. 

Sam answered the question, mentioning something about god knows what, Ben wasn’t paying attention. As at the door, a tall man stood, thick thighs, that Ben wanted wrapped around his head, and gorgeous ears. He gulped. Fuck was Callum on a date too? Their eyes met, both men staring harshly at each other. Callum let his eyes wonder to the man next to Ben, before returning his stare to his ex, giving a nod. A nod that said ‘I’m better and you know it.’ Ben peeled his eyes away from the tall man, returning his attention back to his neglected date, catching him off guard as he placed a hand on Sam’s leg. Moving his palm upwards slowly.

He felt, rather than saw, Callum’s glare. Ben licked his lips, maybe this could be fun? In his peripheral, his ex walked over to a booth where a man was sitting, small, but not as small as Ben. 

* * *

  
Callum had agreed to go on a date, after some serious pushing from Rainie and some less enthusiastic efforts from his brother, Stuart. He’d worn a dark blue T-shirt and tight jeans, Ben’s favourite jeans. Ben always liked him in blue, something about making his eyes pop. He said hi to his date, Simon, who smiled eagerly at Callum. Too eagerly. Ben always played hard to get, Ben had an edge, something that made Callum nervous at first. He let his eyes wander back to his gorgeous ex, who was stroking his feet up his dates shins. Callum inhaled. Fuck.

He looked good tonight, and Callum just wanted to bend him over. Ben turned to face him, a flash of mischief across his blue eyes, darker than usual. He winked in Callum’s direction before bringing his hand up to stroke the back of his dates neck. So called date looked on at Ben, eyes lustful with a rosy glow across his nose. Callum felt somewhat smug that the attention Ben was giving him was purely to rile Callum up. He spoke loudly, and with purpose, “how come a good looking guy like you’s single?” Simon smiled bashfully before explaining some whole ‘first last date’ thing. Callum smiled, agreeing. He could feel a pair of blue eyes on him. 

He brought a hand up to give Simons arm a squeeze, it was firm, but not as firm as Ben’s arm. He glanced to the bar to steal a look at Ben’s arms, on show due to his messily rolled up sleeves that were so Ben. Ben’s arm flexed as he picked up his pint, making Callum’s stomach burn. He was brought back from his thirst fest to Simon asking a question. Callum blushed, knowing he hadn’t heard a thing he had just said. “Sorry, kind repeating that for me?” Simon looked at the bar, frowning when he set his eyes on what Callum had been staring at all night, the small handsome man met eyes with Simon, giving him a taunting wink.

“That your ex then?” He looked back at Callum regretfully, to which Callum nodded. “Ex’s for a reason though, right?” Callum said with a grin and Simon nodded back.

* * *

“Ex’s for a reason though, right?” Ben cocked his head, what had Callum just said? Ben unhooked his ankle from around Sam’s shin and put down his beer with a bang, gaining Callum’s attention. “Back in a bit.” He brushed his fingers over his dates lip with a wink before standing up and striding over to the booth where Callum and his date sat. Callum’s head bolted upwards, met with an angry stare, then followed by his date, who instead held an intimated and concerned expression. “Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I just steal your date for a minute or two?” Simon opened his mouth to say something then shut it again. “Ben, what are ya doin’” Callum said, ears hot.

“Oh come on Cal, we all know you like shorter guys, ones you can throw around” both men sat, mouths open while Ben smirked.

Callum inhaled and then shook his head with irritation, “Sorry, Simon, I’ll be right back.” Simon raised his hands and sat back, resigned. “Great, thanks mate.” Ben walked to the bathroom, Callum on his heels. 

Ben held the door open for the taller of the two, but was pushed back, “dickhead!” Ben laughed, biting his lip once he had some control back. “Oh come on, Callum! Look at him!” Callum stepped back shaking his head for the umpteenth time that evening, exhausted with Ben’s antics. “Are we goin’ to talk about your date? Is he trying to be me?” Ben rested his bum on the sink with an incredulous estate. “Callum, he’s tall with dark hair, that’s it, he’s hardly your twin is he?” The taller man ran his hands through his hair blushing. Ben pushed off the sink, grabbing for Callum’s T-shirt. “You’re such a diva, babe”

Callum groaned at the heat radiating of the smaller man, but shrugged him off. “You did this to us, Ben” he brushed a hand over his mouth before moving it to scratch at his stubble. Then wrapping his arms around his chest, putting up a guarded front. Ben looked down. “I know I did.” Callum breathed in loudly, taking a quick look at the door then back at Ben’s gorgeous face. “I got a date to get back to anyway.” He walked out, Ben close behind and opened the door back into the bar, before his eyes landed on both Ben’s and his own date up against a wall sharing a drunken kiss. Ben stretched on the tip of his toes to put his chin on Callum’s shoulder, glancing at the scene in front of him. Ben chuckled into Callum’s ear before flicking a tongue over his lobe. “I think they’re good, Cal.” Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s chest dragging him back into the bathroom while kissing his neck. 

Callum turned them around, lifting Ben up easily, who in turn wrapped his legs tightly around Callum’s narrow waist. Ben let out a whimper as the older man brushed his tongue over Ben’s lower lip, leading to a hot and wet opened mouth kiss. “Ex sex is hot” Ben spoke into Callum’s mouth. “Shut up, you’re loud.” Ben pulled back, lips red and bitten, eyes dark and face flushed. “I could get a whole lot louder.” And with that , Ben felt Callum’s cock harden between them making him laugh breathlessly. 

Callum backed Ben up and placed him on the sink. Leaning down, Callum nipped at Ben’s Adam’s apple, smiling against his scratchy stubble as he let out high moans. 

“I like these jeans on you, Ben.” The older man whispered between peppering kisses around the others jaw. “Almost like I did that on purpose,” Ben grinned at Callum, who rolled his eyes, stepping back for a little, the smaller man missed the heat of Callum between his legs and on his neck. “Come back, I’m horny.” Ben spread his arms, splaying his fingers, meanwhile Callum rubbed the back of his neck and licked his well-kissed lips. 

“Where you planning on letting that guy fuck you?” Callum stared, standing tall and his words low and hoarse. Ben couldn’t deny the butterflies in the pit of his stomach at Callum’s question. He shuffled back on the counter a bit more, before bringing his hands up to his jaw, mocking being in deep thought. The older mans body collided with the youngers with force, proving his point. “Not a difficult question, Ben.” He held the mans chin between his index and thumb, staring down at his puckered lips, swollen from Callum’s biting and pulling. 

“No, can’t do that anymore, not after you and ya monster cock walked into my life.” Ben hooked his leg around Callum’s waist, making it clear what he wanted. Callum inside of him, pounding him hard and fast. Callum shook his head at the mans obvious size kink, failing to suppress a muffled chuckle. “Plus, his arse wasn’t half as perky as yours is.” Ben moved two hands behind Callum, dipping them under the waistband of his tight jeans, biting his lip as his palms were met with hot skin. Callum lurched further into Ben, moaning into his neck, before sucking hard at the skin, releasing with a pop. Smiling darkly at the purple mark he’d left, too high for a jacket to hide it. 

“The thought of him inside you drives me wild.” Callum flicked his tongue inside the shell of Ben’s ear, making the younger man shiver. Ben pulled back to look at Callum’s face, flushed from their intercourse. He struggled not to swoon as his mind wanted desperately to fall into those blue eyes. Ben unwrapped his legs from around Callum’s waist, retrieved his hands from the back of his jeans, mourning the connection of skin to skin, but new he was doing it for a better cause. He jumped down between the older man and the sink, before undoing his belt and jeans, letting them fall to his ankles, soon followed by his boxers.  
  
Callum stared in awe, the sight of Ben naked from the waist down doing some serious things to his head. He grabbed a condom and a sachet of lube from his jacket pocket, placing them on the counter, before turning around, his back to Callum’s chest, and bedding over the surface, arse pointing at Callum. “Remind me who I belong to, Cal”

* * *


	2. Part II of II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part to this fic, pure smut, so if that’s not your thing id recommend skipping lol :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All intercourse is consensual between the two men.
> 
> Sorry for the wait with this one, life’s been a bit hectic~
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :) x

**Part II**

* * *

Ben splayed his hands against the cool counter in the bathroom of the Albert. Callum stared down to fix his gaze onto his tight jeans against Ben’s bare arse. God he was _so_ hot, such a twat, but so hot. The older man placed his thumb at the bottom of Ben’s back, his milky skin soft and warm. Couldn’t he have a healthier addiction? Instead of Ben _fucking_ Mitchell and his gorgeous arse that eats his cock up so well. He groaned, a battle going inside his head, does he fuck him into the floor and fall back into his trap, or does he walk away and spend the evening drinking alone.

Instinctively, Callum’s hands moved towards his jeans, shaky hands at his button.

Was it a trap if he didn’t _want_ to escape?

“Getting cold over here, mate.” Ben craned his neck to look up and over his shoulder, eyes on fire. God, Ben fucking Mitchell.

“Don’t call me that, Ben,” Callum allowed his fingers to dig harshly into the soft flesh of his side. Ben moaned and turned back around. “and I’m thinking.” To that, Ben pushed his arse up, giving Callum the friction he was craving, that he was desperate for.

“Well stop _that_ and fuck me, Cal.” Ben’s voice was borderline desperate now, high and strangled. Callum Highway, the happy, go lucky man of the square had the Mitchell son bent over, gagging for it. “Callum!” He brought his hands back to hold Callum’s sides, dragging him as close as he could ever be to Ben without being inside of him. Ben inhaled deeply and pointedly, “do I need to look elsewh-“

“Fuck off!” Callum brought his hand down onto Ben’s bare arse with a crack, receiving a guttural moan from the younger man. He smoothed his palm over the reddening skin, and brought it back to his button,hastily releasing himself from his offending jeans, letting them drop to the floor.Ben turned back around at the sound and shook his head at the sight.

“Ohmygod, babe-“ his eyes danced over Callum’s tight boxers that were tenting to the point of it being obscene. “Fucking hell” he turned back around, flattening his face against the counter completely, hiding a blush that if anyone asked about, he _would_ have denied. But Callum Highway might just be the hottest, kindest, prettiest, most perfect man he’s ever known. He tried not to think about how he let him go, Ben had him, Callum was his. And _he_ fucked it up. So why couldn’t he leave him alone? Why couldn’t he just walk away and let him be happy.

Instead, he was bent over in the bathroom of their local gay bar, begging him to fuck him like he used to. _Just_ tonight, and then Ben would be fine. It’s selfish, he knows that. But he’s Ben Mitchell. Ben was brought back from his inner turmoil to Callum, being dorky and wonderful.

“Okay, taking my cock out of my pants now.” Ben muffled a laugh against the counter but chocked on it when he felt the heavy slap of Callum’s familiar cock against his arse. The sound of the older man spitting sent a shudder down Ben’s spine, he wanted to turn to look over shoulder again, to watch him do what he always does, lube himself up with his own saliva, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t watch that. He felt Callum lower himself, his big body engulfing Ben’s below him. With Ben’s sweating back pressed against Callum’s chest and his cock pressing into his lower back, Ben was in a state of bliss.

“So you haven’t fucked anyone else, since _us_?” Callum’s voice was a whisper at Ben’s good ear, his breath warm. God, _us_.

_Us._

“Like I said,” Ben sucked a gasp of air in. “got standards _too_ high now ain’t I?” He felt rather than saw Callum’s bashful grin. Fuck, he’s perfect.

“I haven’t either.” Callum reached over then picked up the condom, showing it in front of Ben’s face. The younger man stared at it then allowed himself to turn to face Callum. “Up to you, Ben.” A part of Ben, bigger than he would like to admit was screaming at himself in his head. 

_ Callum hasn’t slept with anyone else, he couldn’t do it either. Fuck. Ben is still the only man he’s been with.  _

He snatched the condom from Callum, and threw it across the room, earning a moan from the man above him. “Fuck, _Ben_ you’re so hot.” He nuzzled his face into the dip between Ben’s neck and shoulder, grazing his teeth over his collarbone. “So easy for me, aren’t ya?” Ben whimpered as a reaction, burning up to the scrape of Callum’s stubble against his neck. The taller man brought a finger, sandwiched between their bodies, covered by shirts. Callum’s long digit moved slowly, achingly slow, down the younger mans back, reaching the bottom of his shirt before teasing the hem. 

"Callum, Cal... I _need_ ya, babe.” Ben’s hips bucked up into Callum’s body, grinding against Callum’s cock, while Callum tutted into his good ear. “...please” at that the older mans hand roamed in between the material of the other mans shirt and his back, tracing a finger over his sweaty spine. 

“Where do ya need me?” Callum moved his mouth down to Ben’s shoulder, biting through the shirt. 

“Where- _where_ do you fucking think?” Ben growled underneath Callum, but his partner only laughed, a slow deep laugh. 

“Ah ah ah, manners Benjamin.” He bit at his ear, loving this moment of control, loving making a mess out of the man beneath him. Because Ben really was a _mess_ , pressed up against a public bathroom counter, arse pointing up at Callum while he begged, literally begged to be fucked.

“Benjamin?!- oh Callum just fuck me already! Don’t be a dickhead! You haven’t even touched my c-COCK-” Ben shouted loudly as Callum wrapped a fist around Ben’s weaping length. Precum beading at the head. How long had it been? How long had it been since Callum had his hand on Ben? He’d been starved of his moans, his flavour. “Cal-Callum I’m going to cum before we even get- before we even get started if you don’t-“ Callum removed his hand from the mans spine and slipped two of his fingers into Ben’s mouth, mostly to shut him up. They were in a public bathroom after all. 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ , Ben.” The sensation of Ben hollowing his cheeks around Callum’s fingers was enough to break any man. He felt Ben roll his eyes under him, such a little twat. The younger mans tongue twirled around Callum’s digits, messy and warm. When satisfied Callum pulled the fingers out, Ben releasing with a pop, because Ben is an absolute flirt. Callum pressed a kiss on Ben’s temple before moving his wet fingers down to the bottom of his spine, then dipping further to reach his destination. 

Gingerly, he slipped the first finger in, Ben’s warmth surrounding his finger only up to his first knuckle, but Callum felt all consumed. All he _felt_ was Ben, all he _saw_ was Ben, all he _breathed_ was Ben. Ben whimpered at the intimacy, before pushing his hips back against Callum’s finger, forcing it to go deeper. “More, cal- more,” the younger mans voice was no longer dripping with sarcasm, he wasn’t making quips at any given opportunity. Ben was being needy. 

His second finger teased its way into Ben’s tight hole, earning a hiss from the recipient as Callum scissored his digits, stretching him out, ready for Callum’s dick. Meanwhile, his other hand stroked Ben’s cock, so slow must have been painful, and the older man assumed it was, considering the tremors cursing through Ben’s body. 

“Callum, please- _please_ fuck- fuck me!” Ben’s face turned over his shoulder, flushed with dark eyes. Callum marvelled at the mess he was making of him. All unravelled under him, sweating and begging. 

“So needy for me, baby. My little cock _slut_.” After whispering into Ben’s ear, Callum quickly pulled his fingers from inside of Ben, eliciting the dirtiest of yelps he has ever heard from the small man. Ben mourned the fullness, the feeling of Callum’s fingers inside of him, long and thick.

His complaints were silenced when Callum reached over to grab the lube, his arm stretching over Ben’s body. God, did Ben wish there was a mirror now, so he could what this beautiful man absolutely destroy him. Because that’s what he was going to do, destroy him. He _always_ did.

“Wait, Ben the door? I need to lock it!” Ben slapped his palms onto Callum’s waist, arching his back to be able to grip properly.

“If ya _dare_ move even an inch towards that door, Highway- I fucking locked it already, now enough foreplay. Make. Me. _Scream_.” Ben could almost feel Callum doing that cute nod behind him, fast and earnest. How could he be the best shag he’s ever had while also being the dorkiest and softest man on the planet. How was that fair? Callum drizzled the lube from the sachet over his lengths, giving himself the relief of a couple strokes.

Bens hands slapped back down onto the side of the counter, knuckles turning white as Callum’s head pushed up against bens tight hole. “Ya sure,Ben?” Instead of giving the man an answer, Ben shoved his hips into Callum, a move he had been doing what felt like _all_ night. The older mans cock was taken into Bens arse, the heat from his walls making Callum’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Fuck, _babe_ I’d forgotten just how- just how good you felt inside me....” Ben stilled for a minute, arse against Callum’s hips, letting his body stretch to the monster cock inside him. Behind, Callum’s head fell back, having not had sex in over a month, he wasn’t going to last long, not in Ben’s heat. Ben moved forwards pulling himself away from the older mans length up to the head, then sliding back down.

A harsh hand came down on the soft skin of bens arse, Callum’s splayed palm causing ripples somewhere deep as he spanked him twice. Then he moved his hands to Ben’s waist, with a familiar tight grip Ben had missed more than he would ever like to admit. And with that, Callum began ramming into Ben’s smaller body, mesmerised by the way he engulfed his cock, by the way he tried to suppress his moans while failing miserable. “Bloody hell- B-Ben!” The room was filled with a delightful chorus of skin slapping and dirty moans.

“ _Callumcallumcallum_!!” Ben changed the other mans name as if it was the only work in his vocabulary, every time he said it the words would be dragged along with the pull of Callum’s thrusts, sounding uneven like a hiccup. The older man took his hand from Ben’s straining cock, and hooked each under a thigh, said thighs already shaking from Callum’s relentless pounding. His large hands and strong arms raised Ben’s legs from the ground, brining them up with him as Callum stood up straight, hitting deeper than he had been previously. Hitting somewhere _different_.

Ben noticed the change, panting messily onto the counter, mouth open and drool spilling, fuck Callum was perfect. Ben wrapped his legs around Callum’s thighs, laying horizontal to the ground.

“Ben, your arse- _fuck_.” Callum shouted louder than he had anticipated, but Ben did this to him. Ben turned him into an animal.The position required lots of strength from both men, and Callum being the physically stronger of the two took most of the weight, but was too distracted in driving into Ben to notice the burn in his thighs and arms.

“Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_. baby- baby feels so good, Cal,” Ben gasped for oxygen, he kept forgetting to breathe, “getting close, fuck-“ Callum began thrusting into Ben with a newfound urgency, his stamina n it wavering. He had been starved from this.

“Me too, Ben- me- me too!” Both men were chasing their highs, craving that climax they hadn’t shared in over a month. Craving to be connected, to cum as a result of each other. Callum’s fingers turned white against Ben’s thighs, he was holding too tight, he would apologise for that later.

It wasn’t long until Callum felt the familiar tightening against his cock, Ben was coming hard. “I- oh _my_ god!! Callum I’m cumming,” Ben clamped into Callum, his cock shooting out ribbons of cum while the older man continued to pound him through the waves of his orgasm, the noise coming from Ben pushed him over the edge, and soon he was emptying his load into a shaking Ben. He fell on top of the smaller man, sticky and exhausted.

The younger of the two moved his hand round Callum’s body, tapping his arse. “You did _so_ good baby, thank you.” Ben panted now, absolutely destroyed by the man people really underestimate. Lazily, Callum placed a wet kiss on the back of Ben’s neck, savouring the saltiness of his skin from sweating.

Gingerly, the man pulled out and got ready to catch Ben, who crumbled now he didn’t have Callum holding him up like scaffolding. “Hey, I got ya, don’t worry.” He turned them round, for the first time joining their lips together in a tired kiss that spoke thousands of words. Carefully he lifted Ben up and sat him back on the counter where he had been earlier in the evening, pressing his lips against his forehead which his brown hair was now sticking too.

Callum wiped the two men, cleaning any surfaces and brushing a careful hand through the other mans hair. Then pulled up his boxers, followed by his jeans. Ben moved, ready to slide of the counter to do the same when Callum pressed a hand across his chest. He shook his head and bent down himself, hooking Ben’s feet back through his boxers, and then his jeans. “You could help me by not wearing _such_ skinny jeans, Ben.” Callum stretched the tight denim back up Ben’s legs, zipping them up when he got it to the top.

“S’all part of the appeal, Cal.” Ben grinned tiredly, absolutely knackered. Callum shook his head, tapping the younger mans chin before lifting him down carefully, moving a hand to his waist when he was back down on the ground, aware he was still shaky.

The two walked to the door, if by some miracle the rest of the bar occupants hadn’t heard their screams, then they would sure guess what they had been up to when they took one look at them, hair spiked up and faces gleaming with sweat. Never mind the back that Ben couldn’t move without Callum’s help. Callum looked at the latch to unlock the door, realising it wasn’t locked at all.

“Ben _Mitchell_! You said you locked the door, you bastard!” He glared at the man leaning heavy against his side, but couldn’t maintain it, not when he was met with a blissed out grin.

“White lies babe, no harm done.” Callum rolled his eyes and led Ben out of the pub, blushing hard at the stares the two men received. Damn, they hadn’t been subtle had they. Once outside in the cool air, both shared a laugh.

“You coming back to mine, then?” Something flicked in Callum’s chest as he asked the question, mourning that is wasn’t just inevitable that he would wake up with Ben enveloped in his arms anymore. But that didn’t matter, not tonight anyway.

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas, pop it in the comments and I’ll get back you! I’m working on a couple ideas so I may or may not carry out your idea. But may come back to it in the future! Thanks for the support, kudos are appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any writing prompts please let me know! :)


End file.
